


Two Fools

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't get Malfoy to back off. Malfoy only pushes harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



**Two Fools**

* * *

Harry was pushed against the door of the tiny toilet stall, his eyes closed, and his mouth open, he panted. Malfoy, on his knees, his eyes closed, his mouth full of Harry's cock.  
  
"I just...I just..." Harry panted, unable to utter any proper words, besides _I just_ or _Fuck, Malfoy_.  
  
How did this happen again?  
  
Harry was sure that Malfoy had a tracker on Harry. Just like in Sixth Year, when Harry used the Marauder's Map to watch Malfoy's every movement, Harry was sure Malfoy was doing something similar to him.  
  
He'd avoided all his usual pubs for weeks and somehow, Malfoy would show up at whatever pub Harry was at, and after a few drinks, it would happen again. Harry would be on his knees, or Malfoy, which he preferred, and _insisted_ upon. At times, Harry's face pressed against the door, and Malfoy inside him.  
  
Harry didn't even want to imagine what it would be like _fucking_ Malfoy; even though it's what he wanked to alone in bed at night. Or what he thought about when he'd have someone else under him.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to come tonight," Harry said at one of their "random" encounters in the loo.  
  
"You talk too much, Potter," Malfoy answered, shoving Harry into a toilet stall and locking the door behind them. "I've had a very long and hard day..."  
  
"Then why did you come here?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "So I could make it longer, and _harder_?"  
  
"I expect your tongue to do the opposite," Malfoy said, before pulling Harry in for a kiss and then immediately pushing him down so he could be on his knees.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, looking up. "You realise this would be so much more comfortable on a bed?"  
  
Malfoy seemed to have ignored Harry and was continuing to unbutton his trousers.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Fucking hell, Potter!" Malfoy raged. "You're either going to suck it right now, or—"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or...what's the point of me being here anyway?" Malfoy frowned, looking down at Harry who still had his hands on Malfoy's hips, but hadn't moved otherwise.  
  
"I'm too pissed to have a proper conversation with you," Harry mumbled. "I just want a bed. What the fuck is so wrong with wanting to do this proper—"  
  
Malfoy groaned and pushed Harry back; Harry landed on his arse and his head nearly bumped against the toilet seat. "Sod off, Potter." Malfoy turned to open the stall door and Harry shouted his name. He didn't turn, and Harry pulled on his arm trying to get up.  
  
As Harry stood up, Malfoy pushed him again. "Get off me," he said, and turned.  
  
Harry pushed Malfoy against the side wall of the toilet stall and pinned Malfoy's hands over his head. "Don't fucking walk away from me," Harry raged. "I'm not someone—"  
  
Malfoy pushed Harry back as his groin pressed against Harry's. Malfoy was hard, he shifted his hips and thrust into Harry, almost grinding their erections together.  
  
"Mal—"  
  
Malfoy kissed Harry. Harry groaned and kissed him back, parting his lips slightly to allow Malfoy's tongue to slide in. He wrapped his leg around Malfoy's legs and pulled him in, meanwhile Malfoy was still rubbing up against him.  
  
Harry grabbed Malfoy's arse and pushed him up into him. He let out a frustrated moan when Malfoy unbuttoned Harry's trousers and grabbed his cock. He ran his thumb over the head and Harry shivered.  
  
"Touch me," Harry panted. "More...Get me—"  
  
Malfoy interrupted Harry again with a kiss and Harry didn't realise when Malfoy had unbuttoned his own trousers. He was grinding their cocks together, pre-come leaking out of both of them as Malfoy's hand crept back behind Harry to find his hole.  
  
Harry almost cried with pleasure, and his hands tugged on Malfoy's hair as Malfoy tried to satiate his need by one hand on their erections and the other fucking Harry with his fingers.  
  
"More..." Harry begged, pushing Malfoy back towards the other wall, thrusting into the hand that was holding his cock and trying to slide on his fingers at the same time. "Malfoy, I need _more_!"  
  
Malfoy nodded and turned Harry around. Harry placed his hands against the door of the stall and spread his legs. A few short moments later, Malfoy was inside him, fucking him raw; it's how he liked it.  
  
Harry's hands travelled up to grab the door as Malfoy pushed in and out of him.  
  
"Fucking. Potter," Malfoy mumbled, grabbing Harry's waist. "Fuck..." he said, repeatedly.  
  
Harry kept his eyes closed tightly, he could _feel_ that Malfoy was going to come soon. His right hand released the grasp on the door and began to linger down to his erection when Malfoy grabbed his wrist and told him to stop. "Don't you fucking dare, Potter," he said, wrapping his arm around Potter's waist and claiming his cock again.  
  
Malfoy continued to fuck Harry as he tugged on Harry's cock rhythmically. Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrist and caressed his thumb over it. He didn't know how long they were at it for, then finally Malfoy was coming as he pressed his body against Harry's and moaned in his ear. A few more pulls later, Harry was spilling all over Malfoy's hand and the door.  
  
"You still owe me a blow job," Malfoy whispered, before pushing himself off Harry.  
  
"Well, don't be such an arse next time, and maybe you'll actually get what you want," Harry retorted. He turned to look at Malfoy who only rolled his eyes. "Right, whatever." Harry shook his head and grabbed his wand to spell himself and the toilet stall clean.  
  
They dressed in silence, and eventually Harry unlocked the door and left the stall. He waited by the sink, washing his hands, and watching Malfoy in the reflection of the mirror.  
  
Malfoy was about to leave the loo when he turned to look at Harry. "Er...tomorrow night?"  
  
"For that blow job," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah..." Malfoy paused. "Maybe we can get a few pints beforehand."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Don't be late," Malfoy said, and opened the door to exit.  
  
"You didn't tell me what time, prat."  
  
"Don't be such an arsehole, Potter," Malfoy snapped, and left the bathroom.  
  
"What?" Harry mumbled to himself as he scowled at the door Malfoy had just left from. He marched over to the bar where Malfoy was sitting, and had every intention of giving him a piece of his mind.  
  
An hour later, they were back in the loo.  
  
THE END.


End file.
